


Too Late

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, so it probably sucks lmao, this is probably one of the first things i wrote for ffxv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: "“I didn’t need you then. And I don’t need you now.”You sighed, if that was what King Regis wished, then that is what King Regis would get.So you stood up and left the room without a word."





	Too Late

You had never told Regis of your real feelings. But now, you’d never get your chance. He loved his wife, and his wife loved him in return. You were not going to be cruel and get in the way of that. 

Her name was Aulea and she was beautiful and had such a kind heart. She had been easy to talk too, readily helping anyone who needed it. While in comparison you were much brasher and more likely to throw a punch to resolve a problem than to talk it out.

In the back of your mind, you could feel jealousy grow, a childish emotion really. Just because you were a part of the merry band (which also consisted of Cid, Clarus, Weskham, and Cor) that had traveled with him all the way to Accordo. Since you knew him longer, that petty jealousy inside of you had been saying that it should’ve been you that he proposed too. 

You were too late in talking to him, about how you felt. But that didn’t mean you weren’t going to support your old friend.

The wedding was a spectacle. Almost as if it had come straight out of a fairytale. 

In order to get yourself to normal, You had taken some necessary distance. Besides, you always loved to travel. 

You wandered around, for the most part, never finding any place, nor reason for that matter, to stay. 

It was Cor who had found you, asking you to come back to Insomnia. Regis’ wife had been sick and having to care for his infant son while trying to be a King was beginning to take its toll on him. Especially when one has had such a rushed coronation when Regis' father, the late king Mors, had passed away soon after the wedding. ~~Also, another thing you had missed.~~

Cor was the one who had suggested it to Clarus that they needed you back in Insomnia to help him out. Clarus readily agreed. They both had known Regis well enough to know that his assurances did very little to convince them. They had been doing what they could to help, but seeing as the council had been breathing down Regis' neck, nothing could ever be that simple.

Old feelings had begun to resurface, but you pushed them to the back of your mind once more, agreeing to return.

It was an odd feeling of being back in the capital city after so much time had passed. Being back at the Citadel made you feel as if you were going to throw up. You had wished that you could steel your nerves, but all that went away when you saw him again.

Regis, the man you loved.

(Re-)Introductions aside, it felt as if nothing had changed. (Regis even shrunk down at your less than pleased stare once you had learned that he hadn’t gone to see Cid once since you decided to take your leave, the man was still running Hammerhead back in Leide. It seemed that you were going to be the only voice of reason around the place again, although Cor would be a rare exception sometimes). 

You had met his son, Noctis, and although he was still very young, you saw that he did share most of his traits with his father. (On the inside you had squealed by how adorable he was.)

You had also met with Aulea, you felt pity grow inside of you. Her illness was taking its toll on her. You weren’t a doctor, but you could see that it was very draining on her.

But she was taking it in stride, which was something you admired her for. 

Aulea’s condition worsened, and Regis threw himself into his work, in order to distract himself from his wife’s dilapidated state. 

It had helped that you and Aulea were becoming good friends, you felt guilty from how you felt back then. 

You were helping her care for the young Noctis, it was a good thing that you were one of the few people that the baby prince liked, because, with anyone else, he’d become fussy. And when the little one got fussy, he’d cry, and then the crying would evolve into screaming. Then that screaming would only stop if he was handed to someone who he liked. 

With how bad Aulea was getting, that role would go to you most of the time. Baby Noctis, as adorable as he was, would get really smelly diapers, and you weren’t very fond of changing time. You were beginning to feel glad that you didn’t have any children of your own. 

* * *

The day the Queen died, you had thought Regis had fallen apart. He would rarely eat and sleep. His health was draining away as he maintained the wall surrounding Insomnia from Niflheim. 

Most of the time you’d ask Cor or Clarus to take some of the load off of your old friend. He barely had any time to grieve before he was pushed back into his work. 

This was also the first time you had a fight with Regis. It was a full on screaming match, you said that he needed to spend time with his son ( “You said so yourself, you didn’t want to be like your father, there physically, but never enough!”) He, of course, denied such a thing. 

“Oh, how do you know what’s best for me or my Kindom?” He spat.

You scoffed, “Kingdom? The only things that the Nifs haven’t taken are Insomnia and parts of Leide!”

“Don’t you dare bring that back on me! You try running a kingdom on your own. Oh, wait, for someone like you, responsibility would be too much and you’d turn around and run away like a coward! Just like you did before.”

You were hurt by what he said, but because you were stubborn, you kept on.

“You’re just upset Regis,” You said with a shrug, sitting down on one of the sleek black couches, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, which in turn seemed to make your friend angrier, “You flare your nose the mad you get.”

It continued on like this until you asked him a question that had been starting to bother you.

“If you claim that you’re all set over here in your little bubble,” You started, “Why did you have Cor come to find me?”

“I don’t even know myself,” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper, “I didn’t need you then. And I don’t need you now.”

You sighed, if that was what King Regis wished, then that is what King Regis would get. 

So you stood up and left the room without a word.

* * *

Regis for a lack of a better word was  _overwhelmed_. 

He hadn’t meant for the argument (yes it was an argument) to go as far as it did. Now he sat down, hands rubbing his temple, guilt was beginning to grow. Although you didn’t show it outwardly, he could tell that what he had said that hurt you, a lot.

Regis knew that he needed to make amends. Out of the group that he traveled with as a Prince, you two were the closest. So he had to fix things before it was too late. But he quite literally made you leave.

He had made a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "something with regis from ffxv"


End file.
